


Рождественская ночь

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2019



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: В огромном загородном доме Клаудии елка возвышалась до потолка и сверкала гирляндами.





	Рождественская ночь

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Рождественская ночь  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1682 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Клаудия  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминание употребления наркотических веществ  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В огромном загородном доме Клаудии елка возвышалась до потолка и сверкала гирляндами.  
>  **Примечание:** В тексте используются отрывки из поэмы К. Кларка Мура "Рождественская ночь" в переводе И. Токмаковой  
>  **Задание:** Праздники

Официально в Гильбоа не праздновали Рождество. Бог, которого привел в страну Сайлас Бенджамин — точнее, Бог, который привел Сайласа Бенджамина на трон — был слишком суров для подобных праздников. И у этого Бога не было сына, родившегося в хлеву. Джек думал: с таким Господом отец и дел бы иметь не стал. Даром что сам бывший пастух.

Посему елку в Гильбоа хоть и не запретили, но не рекомендовали ставить, а подарки, что в других странах детям дарили к Рождеству, тут приносили на День зимнего солнцестояния.

Но, конечно, всегда находились те, кто плевать хотел на запреты. И находились совсем близко к королевской семье. В огромном загородном доме Клаудии елка возвышалась до потолка и сверкала гирляндами. Правда, учитывая, что украшали ее друзья Клаудии, уже как следует заправившись, шары висели криво, но это, по мнению Джека, только придавало елке шарма. Джеку, благодаря нескольким стаканам виски, вечер пока казался чарующим — хотя он по опыту знал, что это ненадолго. 

Он был здесь один; Мишель отправилась на благотворительный вечер в пользу инфекционной больницы или чего-то в этом роде. С Клаудией они в последнее время общались прохладно. Может, не поделили кавалера — а Джек был в армии и противостояние пропустил. Но, как он подозревал, у Мишель просто случилось прозрение: то, что может позволить — и позволяет себе — Клаудия, ей, как принцессе, уже не к лицу. 

Что до Джека, он недавно вернулся с фронта и имел полное право на загул, которое не оспаривал даже отец. Было немного обидно, что похождения Джека на вечеринках занимают в газетах куда больше места, чем сводки с фронта. Здесь, у особняка, журналисты дежурили с вечера, хотя плотная ограда защищала гостей от чужого любопытства — и все-таки они надеялись застать принца в празднично-фривольной позе. И, может быть, ближе к утру он позволит им это сделать… 

Томные теплые ручки обвили его плечи, одна из подружек Клаудии чмокнула его в шею и захихикала. Он обернулся, поцеловал ее в губы.

— На счастье.

Хихиканье стало почти истерическим; видно, эта подружка на вечеринке была впервые.

В гостиной грохотала музыка, запах дорогих духов мешался с запахом травки и мяты из коктейлей. Джек взял себе мохито, оперся на стойку, отстукивая ритм, ожидая, когда и сам проникнется ритмом настолько, чтобы выйти на танцпол.

Рядом возник Ронни, уже с чьей-то помадой на воротничке. Зашептал ему в ухо:

— Ты был по-настоящему плохим мальчиком в этом году, Джек Бенджамин. Смотри, что Санта тебе принес. Такое достается только о-о-очень плохим детям.

Джек сглотнул. Ронни уже как следует набрался, иначе помнил бы, что Джек не употребляет ничего серьезного. 

— Это же конфетки, друг, — рассмеялся тот. — Конфетки. Возьми одну, попробуй. Ничего особенного не будет. 

— И сколько же такая конфетка стоит?

— Эй, — пьяно возмутился Ронни, — это же Рождество! Подарок от Санты!

Ясно; значит, придется вдвое дороже платить потом. Но Ронни, по крайней мере, всегда был честен. Он не скрывал, что дружит с Джеком исключительно из-за денег и тех удивительных дверей, которые открываются благодаря близости к принцу. Не гнушался не самых чистых поручений, а еще мог достать что угодно в любое время. Как интенданту ему бы цены не было — вот только на фронт Ронни не собирался... 

Джек не без труда отговорился от «подарка», сказав, что уже напился и не хочет мешать. Ронни скорчил рожицу, но его увела вовремя появившаяся хозяйка. Джек оказался в хороводе из нескольких девиц, чьих имен не помнил, но с кем, наверное, уже успел побывать в постели. Хотя кто их знает... Девчонки были не в меру веселы — видно, не стали отказываться от щедрого подарка. Музыка гремела, крутились потные, напудренные, надушенные тела. В какой-то момент случилось то, за что Джек и любил эти вечеринки: в постоянном кружении из жизни напрочь улетучился смысл, не осталось никаких воспоминаний, мыслей, страхов — только бесконечный танец, грохочущая музыка и отблески развешанных под потолком стеклянных шаров. 

Он пришел в себя будто на поле боя. Комната была усыпана телами. Большинство танцующих спали прямо в гостиной — у кого-то достало сил доползти до кресла, кто-то, более ленивый или менее удачливый, уснул прямо на персидском ковре, уложив голову на живот другому. Музыка прекратилась, ди-джей по-деловому собирал оборудование, нарушая общую ленивую атмосферу. Джек шел осторожно, переступая через тела — и эта картина настолько четко вызвала в памяти другую, что ему потребовалось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и посчитать до десяти. А потом поднять голову и долго-долго разглядывать протянутые по карнизу гирлянды.

Ронни тоже свалило. Он храпел, свалившись навзничь на тахту под картиной, изображавшей «Главную стройку Шайло». На картине был изображен отец Клаудии — теперешний министр строительства и благоустройства, — и король Сайлас, оба в касках, устремившие взгляды на поднимающийся из руин Дворец единства. Оба выглядели молодыми и почти неприлично воодушевленными. Джек вздохнул, склонился к Ронни и перевернул его на бок. Не годится пьяному лежать на спине.

Ронни на секунду открыл глаза и просиял:

— ...жек. С Ржсвом. 

— И тебя.

В ответ захрапели. 

Джек чувствовал себя единственным бодрствующим в сонном царстве. Но когда он вышел в широкий коридор, из-за дверей одной из спален послышались скрип кровати и женские стоны. Ну, хоть кто-то время зря не теряет... 

Он сунулся было в ванную на первом этаже — ополоснуть лицо. Но оказалось, что в ванной занято. Джек сперва и не разглядел, а потом понял — оба парни. Того, что стоял, опираясь на широкий бортик ванной, он даже узнал. Сын министра культуры, который даже особо не скрывался. Что ж; будь у Джека такой отец, может, и он не испытывал бы при мысли об этом ледяной страх, разом заглушающий желание. 

Сын министра Джеку подмигнул; он, кажется, и не против был, чтобы принц присоединился. Но его приятель, оторвавшись от своего занятия, заворчал и жестом попросил закрыть дверь. 

Джек и закрыл, покраснев не от стыда, а скорее от досады. И от мгновенно пробудившегося желания. Насколько все было бы проще, не родись он в королевской семье… 

Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Зато проснулся голод. Он направился в святая святых — кухню Клаудии, куда гостей обычно не пускали. Но для принца, конечно же, делалось исключение. Тем более, что упомянутый принц бывал на этой кухне с тех пор, как научился ходить. 

Помещение было огромным, едва ли не больше, чем во дворце. Джек прислонился горячим лбом к увитому гирляндой холодильнику и в первый раз за вечер испытал подобие покоя. В углу кухни дремала, сияя хромовыми боками, кофеварка. Джеку непреодолимо захотелось кофе. Он отыскал в шкафчике капсулы с двойным эспрессо и тогда услышал шаги.

Клаудия вошла на кухню, постукивая каблучками, устало опустилась на стул.

— И ты не спишь?

— Капитан покидает тонущий корабль последним, — она широко зевнула. — Дженну выворачивало целый час. Это я виновата, надо было лучше за ней следить. Бабочки знают, чего она там наглоталась. 

— Спроси у Ронни, когда проснется. 

— Ладно... В восточной спальне оргия. Это самые крепкие, я им завидую, — еще зевок. — Не желаешь присоединиться? 

Джек покачал головой. 

— Кофе будешь? 

— Обязательно...

Он прихватил еще капсулу. Клаудия со стоном сняла туфли и без церемоний положила ноги на стол. Заворчала кофеварка.

— В холодильнике на нижней полке есть яблочный пирог, — сообщила она доверительно.

Джек опустошил холодильник. Помимо пирога, там оказалась тарелка с лососем, остатки мини-пицц с фуа-гра и какие-то непонятные, но не менее вкусные канапе. 

— Голодающие дети Гефа, — заметила Клаудия, когда Джек набросился на еду. Что не помешало ей самой отрезать себе большой кусок пирога.

— А знаешь, когда я была совсем маленькая, мы с родителями так и праздновали, — доверительно сказала она. — Тогда еще все отмечали Рождество. Но мы все равно собирались на кухне, как заговорщики. И елку на кухне ставили. А под елкой — подарки... 

— И у нас, — вспомнил Джек. — Отец тогда все время был на фронте или разъезжал по стране, мы его так редко видели. Но на Рождество он всегда приезжал. И Санта приносил нам одинаковые подарки. Потому что, если подарки были разные, мы с Мишель обязательно дрались. Думаю, родителям просто не хотелось, чтобы мы скандалом портили им вечер.

Он усмехнулся:

— У меня есть Барби. В голубом платьице. А у Мишель в розовом. Вот и вся разница. 

— Так вот когда все пошло наперекосяк, — заметила Клаудия, чуть-чуть раскачиваясь на стуле. Она знала; удивительно, что она давно догадалась — в отличие от Мишель.

И, в отличие от Мишель, она никогда не расскажет Сайласу. Джек и сам не знал, с чего это взял, но был в этом уверен — как в бою уверен в товарищах, которые прикрывают спину. Он потянулся и пощекотал ее босую ступню. Клаудия взвизгнула и быстро убрала ноги со стола. Джек хотел было спросить, что они не поделили с Мишель, но передумал.

— А мне подарили санки, — сказала Клаудия мечтательно. — Правда, снега все равно не было. Я каталась по полу в гостиной. Они были такие хорошенькие, с серебристыми полозьями...

Джек попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел ее родителей. Не на официальных приемах, а вот так, дома. Не сумел. Дом всегда был свободен, именно поэтому все вечеринки устраивались у нее, еще с тех пор, когда они были подростками...

— Жалко, что Рождество быстро перестали отмечать.

— Жалко, — согласился Джек. Королевская семья стала первой, кто вместо Рождества праздновал Зимнее солнцестояние. Полный двор приглашенных, Роза в хрустящем белом платье — его ужасно хотелось потрогать, но это было строго запрещено, — отец, которому весь вечер было не до детей... 

Джек замолчал. Из гостиной доносился чей-то тихий мерный храп. За окном — совершенно неожиданно — повалил снег.

— Ты смотри, — проговорила Клаудия. 

Она глядела за окно восторженным, почти невинным взглядом. Джек уже очень давно не видел ее невинной. Не видел такой, как сегодня, слишком усталой, чтобы удерживать жеманную маску.

— Думаешь, — спросил он, — мы действительно выросли очень плохими детьми?

— Нет, — отозвалась она. — Нет, я не думаю, чтобы мы были такими уж плохими. Просто Бог твоего папаши охраняет границу Гильбоа и удерживает повозку Санты. Представляешь, если Санта когда-нибудь прорвется через барьер со всеми нашими подарками за эти годы? 

— Они все свалятся на Шайло одновременно, — улыбнулся Джек. — Представляешь, такой дождь из подарков. 

— Снегопад, — поправила она. Джек был уверен, что она думает о тех санках. 

Он сделал им еще кофе. Клаудия обхватила руками дымящуюся чашку.

— Рождественской ночью царит тишина, — раздался ее голос в пустынной кухне.

— Уснувшая песенка мне не слышна…

Джек думал, что давно забыл эти строки. Отец перестал читать им с Мишель «Рождественскую ночь», когда им было семь. Но оказывается, он прекрасно все помнил до сих пор.

— В печурке огонь задремал — не трещит, 

И даже мышонок в норе не пищит… 

— Уже и у свечек огни не горят, 

Чулки возле печек развешены в ряд…

Где-то в глубине особняка раздавались голоса. Кто-то проснулся; скоро поднимет других, и они, лишь вполовину протрезвев, начнут громко требовать хозяйку дома…

Но пока на кухне было тихо, и снег за окном падал и падал в блаженном розоватом безмолвии. 

— Висят и висят, на гирлянду похожи.

Придет Санта-Клаус — подарки положит…


End file.
